The invention relates to load carrying units for an endless chain conveyor system and particularly for a load carrying unit for an endless conveyor system wherein the load carrying unit moves along a substantially flat surface and the endless chain of the conveyor system is at varying elevations.
Conveyor systems utilizing chain conveyors wherein load carrying units with vertically movable pins for engagement with the links of the chain of the conveyor thereby allowing the movable chain to pull the load carrying unit along the conveying system are well known. One particular conveying system of this type is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,228. However, conveying systems which require the endless chain to be located at different elevations in a manufacturing facility while maintaining the load carrying unit at the same elevation has presented a number of problems in the conveying system and the load carrying units.